


Just His Luck

by secretsinmyhead



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsinmyhead/pseuds/secretsinmyhead
Summary: I had to join in on the Peter Parker goes on a field trip craze because I enjoy the stories too much not toPeter Parker has bad luck. He always has. So when his class gets a field trip to Stark Tower it doesn't really surprise him.Sure it's a great opportunity for everyone, but he goes there a lot since his Stark Internship became real. The only thing that could come out of this trip is Flash being, well, Flash, and Tony embarrassing him.Right?





	1. Chapter One

Peter was having a bad day, but then again when did he ever have a good day. His infamous Parker Luck™ never failed to make sure that something went wrong, and today that thing was a field trip.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves field trips, any excuse to get out of Midtown High School was a blessing, but the location for this field trip wasn’t ideal, to say the least.

Mr Harrington announced, “Next week we’re going on a field trip to Stark Industries!” The whole class broke out into cheers, well everyone except Peter and MJ. Peter because he was going over every horrible possible problem that this could create, and MJ because she was too busy sketching his face in her Crisis Journal to care for anything else.

Ned elbowed Peter in his side and whispered, “This is going to be so fun! Why do you look so down? You can finally show me your lab that you’ve been telling me about!”

Ah, yes, his lab. Since the Vulture incident, him and Mr Stark have developed a sort of friendship. It all started when he was looking at some of Peter’s concept designs and equations he had made, Mr Stark said that they were pretty good, and before Peter knew it, his internship at SI had become real.

Due to Peter living kind of close to the old Avengers tower and nowhere near the new place he had bought, Mr Stark bought the old tower again and simply made it another SI laboratory or office space (depending on which floor you’re on).

Working at SI was thrilling, Mr Stark had let him have his own lab so he could work on some new gadgets for his alter-ego, Spider-man, without the fear of being discovered. Peter enjoyed SI more than he could ever express, so that wasn’t the problem, the problem was Flash.

Flash liked to torment Peter and tease him about his Internship, which according to him, was completely fake. Peter knew that if he went on the trip that Flash would inevitably bully Peter in the tower, which would let FRIDAY (Tony’s AI) know about it, which would lead to Mr Stark knowing about it.

And if he didn’t go on the trip then Flash could tell everyone that he was lying and he’d probably be known as either Penis Parker or a liar for the rest of high school.  
It was a lose-lose situation.

The bell rang, forms were handed out, and Flash wouldn’t shut up. “Hey, Penis Parker, you ready for everyone to see what a liar you are!” Peter rolled his eyes and Ned simply gave him a sad expression. Ned hated it when Flash called Peter names but was often too scared of his wrath to say anything.

“It’s fine Ned, let’s just go to your house and finish the LEGO Millennium Falcon we’re building,” Peter consoled his friend, who perked up at the thought of rebuilding the 7541 pieced beauty.

Ned agreed to the plan and soon the two friends were at Ned’s with a half-built spaceship sitting between them and a plate of cookies beside them. “Are you going to go on the trip?” Ned asked Peter as he worked on the interior of the ship.

Peter played with the pieces in his hands, “I think I’ll have to if I don’t go Flash will never leave me alone.”

Nodding in agreement, Ned added, “Plus this way maybe one of the Interns you work with will feed him a new one and put him in his place.” Peter looked to his friend and registered his words, “And then we could go to your lab and I could help with the coding on the new electronic web grenade you’re creating.” 

Peter liked that idea, Ned was the computer genius of the two, if anyone could make his new designs work, it would be his best friend Ned. “Okay, okay, I’ll go!” he decided.   
The two celebrated his decision before getting back to work, the Millennium Falcon wasn’t going to build itself after all.

Next week soon became this week, and then this week became today. Peter handed in his permission slip to Mr Harrington, which May had signed earlier that morning after scolding Peter for giving it to her so late, and then sat in the bus next to Ned. MJ plopped down behind them and opened her book to read after commenting to Ned how nerdy he was being.

The bus took off down the streets of Queens and soon everyone was excitedly chattering about the trip. 

“I hope we see Captain America!” a girl told her friend.

Her friend then argued, “No way, he’s too patriotic for me, I hope we see Thor. Gods, he is so hot.”

MJ piped up, getting fed up with the gossip, “What are you guys talking about? We’re going to Stark Industries, to see inventions, not the Avengers.” She then hummed to herself, “What are the odds of the Avengers seeing us there anyways? They probably don’t even know we exist” MJ looked him straight in the eyes for that, knowing that he was Spiderman and that the Avengers did, in fact, know all about him.

“Well, Penis Parker says he knows Tony Stark and Spiderman, maybe he could introduce us,” Flash snorted, “ oh ya, he can’t. Because he’s lying!”

Peter sunk down into his seat and stared out the window. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter Two

The bus pulled up to the tower and everyone (even the bus driver) looked up at it in awe. Peter saw the tower every week, but it would never get old.

He climbed out of the yellow school bus behind Ned and MJ and soon the trio was standing side by side admiring the building. MJ, who was known for being stoic and unimpressed, had a glimmer in her eye as she stared at the building.

“Pepper Potts is an icon to this world today, she’s a role model to all the young women of this century, and look at what she’s created!” MJ gushed as she went on about Pepper and how amazing she was.

Peter made a mental note to introduce MJ to Pepper one day.

The group walked into the main lobby where a tour guide, Adalyn (who was also an Intern) was waiting. She introduced herself to the group, smiling briefly to Peter, before handing out badges to the class. “One thing you all should know is that we have a zero bullying tolerance here. SI hates bullies, so be nice to each other for today or otherwise, things will go down.” 

No one was really listening to her, Adalyn could tell by the way they were all staring starry-eyed at their badges. Oh well, she gave them the warning, and if they did it anyways that was on them and not her, hopefully, FRIDAY had caught her speech on camera to prove that she was following the instructions she was given for this.  
Peter smiled at Adalyn who was looking slightly unnerved, ‘this is clearly her first time giving a tour,’ he thought to himself as she didn’t quite command the attention of the group. He knew her from when they worked together on a Stark Phone prototype, she was having some trouble with the wiring and Mr Stark had told Peter to go and help her out, which he happily did. Peter loved meeting other interns, it was nice to talk scientific and geek out over new discoveries without being made fun of. In fact, most of the interns geeked out with him.

Everyone but Peter was given a badge, which Flash quickly took notice of. “Parker, why don’t you have a badge?” he shouted at him, quickly drawing the attention of their classmates to Peter.

Mr Stark had a thing about someone having two badges activated at once, it was a security risk because if they were too busy guarding one badge they could lose the other, and losing badges were a big no-no here since if someone got ahold of one they would have access to prototypes of weapons that could potentially end up hurting a lot of people.  
So, with Mr Stark’s one badge rule in mind, Peter pulled out his usual badge he used to get into the tower. Unlike the badges his classmates and teacher got, which were fully white and had their names and the number “1” on them, his had a blue stripe on the top and bottom, his name under the Stark Industries logo, his picture, and a number “10” printed on it in bold letters.

Adalyn spoke up, “Mr Stark is against handing out multiple badges to a person, so Peter will have to use his personal badge for this trip.” Everyone was staring at his badge, probably digesting that he was, in fact, not lying about his internship.

A guy from his class piped up, “What do the numbers mean?”

With a smile, Adalyn answered, “Well they represent clearance level, they go from level 1 to all the way to level 10. For example, you all have a level one badge which means you’re a tour group or visitors, while because I’m an intern, have a level six badge. The numbers go up to ten because there are 100 floors here at Stark Tower, and for every clearance pass, you have that’s how many floors you can go to without a superior escorting you. I have access up to floor 60, and you all have access for up to floor 10.”

Flash piped up, “Why does Penis Parker have a level ten badge? It must be a mistake.” Everyone, even his teacher, looked at Peter’s badge at the big bolded 10.  
Adalyn answered the question with the lie she and the other workers had been told and generally accepted, “He’s Mr Stark’s personal intern, when he works here he has to have access to all 100 floors in case Mr Stark needs something from one of them.”

Flash didn’t respond.

But the class did. And it sounded a lot like a bunch of gasps and questions if he could introduce them to Tony Stark.

Adalyn was having none of that though, she called for attention and started the tour, effectively shutting up everyone for the time being. 

The next hour went pretty smoothly if Peter did say so himself. His Parker Luck™ hadn’t ruined the experience too much, sure he got some glares and whispered name calling from Flash, but overall it was fun. He got to learn so much more about the place he worked in and even got to see some of Mr Stark’s first inventions which were on display for them to see on floor 5. 

Of course, the fun couldn’t last forever. Soon they arrived at floor 58, which was where most of the interns did their work. Peter’s class scanned their passes and Adalyn used her pass to override the system so they could gain access to the room. That wasn’t needed for Peter of course, so when he scanned his badge FRIDAY popped up, “Hello Peter, would you like me to inform Mr Stark that you are here?” Before Peter could respond she continued, “He has been informed. Why are you here so early? Was your day okay?”   
He didn’t have to scan his badge earlier since he just let Adalyn open all the doors, but since the lab on floor 58 often caught on fire due to failed experiments everyone had to scan their badge for safety reasons if the fire were to spread and they had to get everyone out.

“My day was fine, FRIDAY, I’m just here on a field trip with my class,” he told her so she’d stop worrying. For a computer, FRIDAY was quite smart and even had empathy like Karen, his AI. Mr Stark truly was a genius, he was the only person to successfully accomplish an empathetic, self-aware, and helpful, AI.

FRIDAY made a sign of recognition, “Ah, Midtown High School tour scheduled for 9 am to 3 pm. I will leave you to the tour of the Tower then.” She stopped talking and Peter knew that she wouldn’t talk to him again for the day unless he asked her a question. 

He looked over at his class who was gaping, some looked confused as they looked around for where the voice had come from. Meanwhile, the interns were continuing their work as if nothing had happened, they were used to FRIDAY talking randomly, and some of them even struck up conversations with her or asked her what she thought of their newest invention.

Ned looked like he was going to faint, he kept muttering the words, ‘so cool,’ MJ looked indifferent as usual, and Flash looked as if he was going to blow up, he definitely knew who FRIDAY was.

“How did you hack into the system huh Penis? I bet you don’t even know Ironman, and that was just a recording you played on your phone. There’s no way Tony Stark’s AI actually knows you. You’re a nobody!”

Adalyn looked over at Mr Harrington, who was turning a blind eye to what was happening. As much as he hated bullying, Mr Harrington knew that Flash’s mom was influential on the school board and could get him fired if he reported Flash for bullying. 

With an unimpressed sigh, Adalyn looked at Flash, “Look here, Eugene was it? Here at Stark Industries, we hate bullies and if you had listened to my speech earlier you’d know that, so you better zip it or you’ll be kicked out.” A few of the nearby interns who had been listening in nodded in agreement.

One of the interns named Jack butted in, “And you better hope Mr Stark didn’t hear you calling Peter names- if you didn’t know, Peter’s his personal intern. You could not have picked the worst person and place to pick on someone, kid.”

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned around, even the interns had stopped chattering amongst themselves and were looking that way. Mr Stark was here and he had heard everything.

Ned leaned in and whispered, “See I told you someone would put Flash in his place. Also, Mr Stark is here if you wanna hide…”

Peter looked at his friend and back at Mr Stark. “Thanks, Ned,” he uttered at his friend’s obvious comment. Little late to hide now.

Mr Stark was looking livid, which was new for almost everyone in the room because it was a rarity to see him give off an emotion that wasn’t indifference, or just being an egotistical bastard. But he was none of that right now, Mr Stark was angry at Flash.

Peter had seen him angry before, which ultimately lead to him getting his suit taken away after the boat incident, but this was different.

What he had seen was cold anger, masked with disappointment. But this, this was fiery hot anger as Tony watched a kid who was making fun of Peter for god knows how long.  
“Whoever the hell you are, I’ll have you know that Peter is one of the brightest kid I’ve ever met, which is why I hired him despite his age, and since you can’t find it in yourself to not be a decent person, sorry kid, but I’ll have to kick you out.”

Mr Harrington stepped forward, “Uh, Mr S-Stark, sir, you can’t kick him out, all the kids need adult supervision and I’m the only one here…”

Mr Stark stared took off his sunglasses and said, “Well that was bad planning on your part, and your problem, not mine, either the kid leaves or the group does. Adalyn here, gave the rule before the tour started and it’s not my fault your student couldn’t follow it.

“Peter? Since you’re here you could go to your lab and finish that thing you’re tinkering with, feel free to bring your friends, while your teacher and I have a chat about how stupid he is.” He looked at the rest of the class, “and the rest of you can wander in here, the interns can tell you what they’re working on if they want.”

The teacher looked like he was going to object, but Peter grabbed Ned and Mj’s arms and they ran off before he could get a word in. 

He showed Ned the blaster he was working on while MJ read on the couch in his lab, and before long Mr Stark had shown up and told them that their class had gone back to school since the kid, Flash, couldn’t learn his lesson on (in Mr Stark’s words) “how not to be a dick.” Tony had somehow convinced their teacher that it was okay to leave Ned, MJ, and him at the Tower, till the end of the day, and with that, the day got much better.

He spent the next few hours showing off his inventions with Ned as well as having Ned code that new web grenade he was crafting, while MJ played read and sketched their teacher and Flash’s face in her Crisis Journal.

The field trip wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, in fact, it was one of the more fun days of the year. Peter smiled to himself as he watched MJ and Ned play with one of his web shooters. No, this field trip to Stark Industries wasn’t bad at all.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just doing the whole next day of school as requested. It's a nice wrap up of the events anyways.

The next day at school was different than one Peter had ever had. Word seemed to have gotten out that he knew the Tony Stark and that his internship was, in fact, real. A lot of people who didn’t even used to acknowledge his existence all now wanted to be his best friend.

All the attention he received was a little shocking. Peter didn’t really know how to react to it. Sure, he had received attention before, but he was always Spider-man in those cases. Spider-man could work the crowd and relished in everyone saying hello to him. But as Peter Parker, he was really awkward with the whole ‘centre of attention’ thing…

Luckily he had Ned and MJ to stay with him and fight off crowds-yes crowds, apparently knowing Tony Stark was a huge deal. Who knew?

The whole day at school was busy, and if it wasn’t the students bothering him, it was the teachers, who were asking him various questions about his internship, and who he knew and had met through it.

All in all, Peter felt like a piece of meat that everyone was trying to get a piece of. Least to say, it was not ideal.

But as the day drew on, Peter found himself getting used to not being called a liar or even Flash’s favourite nickname, “Penis Parker.”

Flash wasn’t really leaving him alone, but Peter’s classmates have since turned against Flash since he got them kicked out of the Tower. Now whenever he decided to pick on Peter, the school would yell at him and tell him to fuck off.

Peter could really get used to having people in his corner.

A week after the field trip and Flash was now almost nonexistent in Peter’s life, even during Debate Team he was quiet and didn’t tease him. Life was good, with Flash no longer making school miserable, he was happy to speak up more in class and show his genius qualities that lead him to getting his own lab. 

Speaking of his lab, the web grenade that Ned coded totally worked and it was very useful, especially when he threw it at a group of bandits, it exploded and then they were all trapped to the ground in his custom-made web solution and everything they stole was there to be collected by police.

Ned and MJ were still his best friends, and despite people consistently kissing his ass, they still sat alone at their table.

All in all, the field trip changed his life and his Parker Luck™ hadn’t made an appearance lately, which meant life was on track just as it should be. When he first heard about the field trip all he could think about were all the negatives, but now that it had happened he saw all the great things that had come out of it.

Peter was truly grateful for everything such as his Aunt May, his internship, friendship with the Avengers (though mainly Mr Stark), Spider-man, and his amazing friends.

Peter couldn’t ask for anything better than what he had. It seems his streak of bad luck had begun to wear off. But knowing him that wouldn’t last for long. It was just his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Should I do an actual book where his identity as Spiderman gets compromised? I think that would be fun to write...


	4. New Book

New book is up for an Identity Reveal thing, it only has one part, but go check it out if you're interested! It's called "Still Peter Parker"


End file.
